


The Chance Won't Come Again

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Beat Generation, Falling In Love, Historical References, Homelessness, M/M, New York, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: All Stephen Strange wants is a bed for the night.





	The Chance Won't Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> Although this fic is written as a historical AU set in 1950s New York, the setting is mostly alluded to from time to time with social/political elements only slightly being touched upon.

It was too cold to stay out another night in the park, and he definitely didn't want to go back to the church again seeking shelter. Stephen was still scared from the altercation the last time he was there. Today though, he managed to scrounge up enough money so that he could get something to drink, a bite to eat, and had a bit of hope of maybe finding someone to go home with. He would have to see about the last one, but what happened beyond that mattered little to him at this point. It wouldn't be like the old days where he had his hands, a job, and dreams of the future. There was little he could do to help himself now, or so he believed.

Stephen stopped at a place on Bleeker and looked down at the entrance way into a bar he had never seen before. It had a small sign above it, but it didn't seem all that welcoming. Yet, he saw quite a few people enter over the few minutes he stood there watching it. They looked to be around his age and dressed rather plain. Most weren't wearing the usual clothes that one would go out in. The colors were muted, and the lines were toned down. They looked youthful in a rebellious sort of way. It peaked his interest further when he saw one or two that looked to be his type: the perfect targets for his plan. All he had to do was make sure that they had a few drinks and he was charming enough. It had been simple when he was a doctor, so why would it be difficult now?

Stephen crept down the stairs and into the dimly lit place. There were a bunch of chairs, tables, and a few sofas strewn about the room. The decor was intentionally mismatched and subdued, creating a bohemian atmosphere. The only issue he could see was that he had miscalculated on the kinds of people entering. It looked like there was nor a single soul who came alone. However, it was warm and most likely cheap, so he decided to give it a go anyways, and hoped that a few stragglers would come along later. 

He slinked up to the bar coming face to face with a big guy, someone who didn't look too pleased to see anyone, let alone serve them. Stephen felt as if he were almost looking into Stephen's soul in some respects, even as he asked the normal 'What can I get you?' line.

Instead of ordering and paying as most did, Stephen put his money down first, letting the man know he was a customer, and that he was staying. Maybe Stephen didn't fit in exactly, but his money should be good anywhere. He also didn't want trouble given his lightly scraggly appearances. The beard often threw people, but it was hard finding others to help him shave at this point, his last shave being a week before.

The man took his order reluctantly, pouring a drink for him, and Stephen took it over to a small empty table to the side. He was just going to observe for a while. 

The place wasn't too bad, even if most people were grouped or paired up. It was warm and there seemed to be a lot of intellectual conversations going on in the room. People looked as if they were deep in discussions, and from what he could overhear, there were a lot of social and political conversations. He looked around and eventually noticed as the night went on a peculiar smell wafting in the air. He knew it was marijuana mixed in with the normal nicotine stench. He then understood why this place wanted to remain hidden for the most part, and why he had to slip past the man at the door with a group of people. There would have been no way they'd let him in on his own. 

It was like he had infiltrated a secret society, and it didn't take long for him to be noticed. A woman with a bald head came around and sat herself down in front of him, startling him. She had a very large presence, despite her thin frame, and he noticed quite a few people looking at them. There was something grave in her expression, as if she were going to scold him.

"How did you find this place, Mr.-"

"Doctor, actually. Doctor Stephen Strange. It's marked with a small sign, I saw some people going in, and I thought I'd take a look."

She looked at him, questioning him with a lifted brow. 

"You don't look like a doctor."

Stephen cringed inward, withdrawing his hands from the table.

"I don't think that it's any of your business."

"Oh, but it is you see, as I am the owner of this establishment."

She waved her hand, and immediately two men showed up near her, looking at Stephen. It was shocking how quickly it had spiraled out of control, and he was scared he'd be thrown out into the cold sooner rather than later. He had paid for his drink. He expected to get a little time to actually drink it.

Out of nowhere a different man came up and leaned over to whisper in her ear. If it wasn't such a tense scene, he looked like the kind of guy Stephen would have targeted. There was a kindness to his face, and even if he wasn't inclined towards the same sex, it seemed like he would help a guy out in a pinch. 

Stephen watched as he walked away before turning his attention back to the woman. She waved her hand and the two men retreated back to where they were before. 

"Well, Mr. Strange, we will be watching you. If you cause trouble here, we will make trouble for you."

It was amazing how she sounded both threatening and bored telling him this. Then, she got up and disappeared almost as fast as she had come to him. Stephen then turned his attention towards finding where the man from before went. With a mixed crowd, it was hard to spot him, and then Stephen realized he wasn't to be seen. He was a bit like a guardian angel swooping down and getting Stephen off the hook from being sent away. It almost made him reconsider his idea of trying to go home with the man. Being that he couldn't find him, it was looking like he wouldn't even have to make that decision.

After about five minutes, he decided to sit back and watch. There was a lot of people stirring, moving to sit around a lone stool in the front of the room. It seemed like there would be a performance of some sort. He had been used to going to a bar with entertainment before his accident, but normally there was only a pianist or a pianist with a singer. Occasionally, he'd go to a club with a band, but those days were long gone, and this place did not have a space for such lavish production. 

The lights dimmed a little more, so that it made the place have a glow about it, as if it were lit by candles. Then the show began. Stephen was surprised to see the man from before with a guitar in hand. He walked over, sat down, and he seemed to look right at Stephen, causing Stephen to pause in surprise. He then began to play with no introduction at all. The song was an arrangement of something Stephen remembered from a while back, not quite modernized, but different from the original. The man had a very lovely voice -there was a sadness to it that Stephen could feel in his bones, as if his voice proclaimed 'I am someone who has lived and lost, yet risen again'. It was impressive, enrapturing in how the tone expressed so much. 

He now understood why he could feel kindness radiating from the man before. There was no mistaking that the man could see Stephen for who he was, rather than whatever assumptions others normally had made of him.

It caused his heart to freeze up for a moment, only brought back to its normal beating state after light clapping from some of the other patrons. For a moment, it seemed as though there were only the singer and Stephen in the whole establishment. The impression the other man had created eclipsed everything and everyone else. 

Then, the man started another song. 

When he finished, he got off the stool and put the guitar off to the side before joining a group at the front. Stephen sat flabbergasted at the experience he had just had. It was electrifying in many ways, and he wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he just sat nursing his drink, thinking about how everything would have been different had he not been himself in his current state. If he could find a way to reset everything, it would change his life. He would be able to go over there and just throw caution to the wind. However, now he could only think of the 'what ifs', his confidence wavering.

He knew the best thing was to move to another table accomplish his immediate goal: finding some place to sleep. Yet, he stayed frozen, observing these people and this group. He started to notice they were a little more than who they appeared to be. They all seemed to be misfits in some way. They were people of different races and sexualities, and it almost seemed as if they were the outcasts of the outcasts. He knew about the artistic enclaves of the area, but this group seemed more open and free. They lacked the bullshit Stephen had come to expect from the so-called fringes of society. He was sure it was too good to be true, but it was interesting to witness all the same. 

He didn't know how long it was until most of the people started to leave. His only watch broke eons ago, and it wasn't bright enough to see the clock. It was so dark by this point, he wasn't even sure if there was one. All he knew was that he wasn't going to go until it was absolutely necessary. If he could wait until morning, he could miss the worst of the cold and then find some quiet place to curl up in to get some sleep for a little bit.

Eventually, he was the last patron. The only people left were the ones that worked there. The man who had performed seemed to be tied to the business and not just some frequent performer with the way he was chatting with the bartender and the owner in hushed whispers. Then, he started to come towards Stephen, and Stephen rose from his chair, knowing it was time to go. 

What he didn't expect was the man reaching out to grab his slightly fraying coat.

"You seem to be in some need, friend."

"I'm okay," Stephen responded, skittishly. 

"You can't stay here, but if you're down on your luck, you're welcome to come with us and stay, or just have a bite to eat."

"I look that bad, huh?"

The man shook his head.

In days long gone, he would be offended and lash out, but at this point he couldn't turn down such generous offerings. It was a pleasant turn of events.

"I'm Karl, the man over there is Wong, and the owner you met. We call her Tao."

"Tao?"

Karl smiled, "Just a nickname. An acronym for The Ancient One. She's been around and seen quite a few things. As we all have."

"You all live together?" 

"Just Wong and I." 

Stephen thought about the offer and the circumstances and then agreed. Although the bartender, Wong, looked hostile, he clearly was aware of Karl's invitation.

It took them a little while to close up as Stephen waited patiently. Then, he followed them to their home. All the while, he listened to some rules for staying with them, and for a second he wondered why they were so detailed. It then dawned on him that they were offering him a roof over his head for more than a night. Karl seemed absolutely pleased with being able to help Stephen, while Wong was clearly worried, but not worried enough to deny Karl's desire to help Stephen.

The basic rules seemed pretty simple with only the details being complicated. He was only allowed there while they were there. He could help himself to some food, but within reason. They expected him to help out with the cleaning and he was also expected to keep the bathroom immaculate. There was also the understanding that this was a chance and could be revoked at any moment. All he could think was that they were slightly insane for doing this, but he wasn’t about to turn the offer down anytime soon.

When they got there and the door open, Stephen looked around. It was a studio apartment, not large, but not small. There was a division between the kitchen and the bedroom, but it was fairly open in it's design. The open brick face made Stephen guess that the building used to be a warehouse or a factory of sorts before being converted into an apartment. It was the kind of place that would be hot in the summers, cold in the winters, and might be barely up to city building code. The best piece of furniture in the whole place was the bed, and everything else seemed to be salvaged off of the street. He couldn’t help but notice that even though they had little, they did also have some nice smaller objects, bedding, and some wall hangings that looked foreign in nature. The whole place felt not of this world to him in some ways. It was as if someone dropped various artifacts from the Museum of Natural History into a run-down room. 

Stephen watched as Wong pulled out a cot from one of the closets built into the wall. It seemed that they had hosted guests a few times before, and Stephen wondered if he was just one in a line of people in need that they had helped. It was hard to wrap his head around it, as he could never be that trusting or giving, even after experiencing all that he had. It was humbling.

Karl took a light blanket and pillow, placing it on the cot. He then turned to Stephen and smiled at him while Wong ventured into the kitchen part of the apartment. They clearly had a routine, and Stephen sat down on a chair set off to the side. 

He took a deep breath, “Thank you. This actually means a lot to me.”

His voice was a little above a whisper and gravelly from being choked up with emotions he hadn’t been expected. 

“We’ve all been through rough patches,” Karl reassured him. 

It was hard to believe, but given his warmth, Stephen thought twice about his assumptions.

“There’s a few shelters, but uh-” Stephen paused, wondering if he should share, “they take a lot of different kinds with some of them not so kind.” 

He stopped. He wasn’t going to broach the topic more. It wasn’t worth it. The silence that followed confirmed this for him. How does one even try to explain, and even though they may be understanding, it was clear that both of them had never been in Stephen’s position. 

“Many shelters don’t take every kind,” Wong said flatly after some time, a bite to the last part. 

Stephen nodded, knowing that he didn’t know enough about the subject, nor what exactly he was referring too.

“Well, let’s eat and then we can all get some much needed sleep,” Karl eventually said in a sympathetic tone. 

It sounded like a good idea.

.oOo.

Stephen tried his best adjusting to living with others. It was something he hadn’t done since he was a surgical student, and he found his roommates to be particular in their ways. Karl never seemed to sleep. Wong slept quite a bit, but was very rigid in his schedule and would often tell Stephen off if he accidentally interfered with it in anyway. They even roped him into helping out at the bar they worked at in order to earn his food and board. At the same time, Stephen tried to find some kind of work, any kind of work where he could do it. Any physical labor, typing work, or a job that involved a lot of writing was out. His hands weren’t completely useless, but they were definitely over taxed easily. There wasn’t much he could do, but eventually he found something. 

The day he got a job as an elevator operator he felt as though he was on cloud nine. He came to the bar proud of something so simple, something that he would have been ashamed of before. When Karl and Wong arrived he could only beam at them as if he were a cat that caught a mouse and brought it home to brag. They clearly noticed, asking him why he was so upbeat. When he told them, they seemed happy for him in their way, but also slightly surprised. Stephen quickly added once he saved up a bit, he would vacate their apartment.

The response was not what he expected. He expected some nods, smiles, and Wong telling him to make it quick. None of that came. They didn’t react at all. It was as if he had told them it was Tuesday. 

His ego deflated pretty quick after that. Clearly, they thought it was nothing special, and he continued to wipe down the place and clean the best he could before the patrons started to come in.

Towards the end of the night, he sat there alone at one of the tables with a celebratory soda in front of him. Tao had congratulated him on his successful acceptance in his new position, and remarked that he would always be welcome as a customer. But she had come and gone as she often did, and he was left to his own devices until Karl came to sit with him.

“You did good today,” he remarked, taking a seat.

“Yea. Disappointing to most, but there’s not much that I can do with these,” he said.

“No, it’s really good. It’s just a surprise. No one knew you were looking.”

“Well, I can’t keep living off of you,” Stephen said, perplexed by Karl’s response. 

“No, you can’t.”

There was a sadness that settled between them. It was odd, as it had only been about a month since that fateful night he had stumbled through the doors of Kamar Taj, but it felt like a goodbye. He wasn’t going to move anytime soon, having to wait at least a month for his first paycheck, and he would still have to save for a deposit on a place.

Karl’s expression looked like he was fighting with himself internally. It was as if he wanted to add something, but wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. Stephen was going to prompt him for his thoughts, but then Wong came over with two more sodas for himself and Karl. He sat down next to Karl, looking at Stephen.

“What are you two going on about?” 

“Stephen’s new life.”

“We’ll see.”

Stephen smiled. That sounded more like Wong than his lack of response from before. 

“He’ll do good,” Karl responded with playfully scolding tone.

They had an ease together that Stephen was slightly jealous of, wordlessly giving and taking as needed. It was the kind of relationship he had never had, and it often caused him to pause. He was sure they fought, having heard some hushed words exchanged late at night coming from the hallway in front of the bathroom. Yet, the good times looked really good. He thought to himself that it may be his next goal, but quickly got rid of the idea as he knew all too well that tomorrow could change in an instant. 

"We still expect you to come by and clean occasionally," Wong remarked.

Stephen laughed, but he then realized Wong was being dead serious. 

"You're one of us now after all," Karl added quietly.

He nodded and smiled, reminding himself that this wasn't a goodbye. He relaxed back into the chair he was sitting in, and since he had been up for such a long time because of his interview, he felt his eyelids begin to droop. The two of them noticed as well and suggest they all go back home. 'Home' was a temporary concept for Stephen at this point, but without even realizing it, he had started to think of their home as his home. It was a dangerous path filled with disappointment, so on the way there he made a resolution to retrain his brain. It was his friends' home, which upon review, also made him feel some happiness. He had friends again. The concept to others would seem insignificant -just another part of life, yet it now brought him so much joy. There had been other friends in his life, but really only one or two that stuck by him. By six months after his accident he had managed to drive them away, so gaining some more was enough of a pleasant surprise. 

He enjoyed the little moments, like when they sat and ate together, even if they didn't talk much. The two of them seemed to care about him despite not sharing much of their histories or experiences with one another. For all the ups and downs, he felt as though it was worth it at this point. Life felt freeing for once. 

When he started his new job, he found Karl and Wong to be supportive in many ways. They even gave him a key to their place, allowing him to come back in the evenings and sleep while they worked. As he woke for his shift, they often were finishing up dinner, leaving him some for breakfast. 

One night he came back after a long, hard day filled with lots of guests at the hotel. He found his hands overtaxed from having to help with luggage and the like, and was not feeling well in general. Normally, he would grab something to eat and then crawl into his cot, but that night he didn't even make it that far. Instead, he collapsed in their bed, unable to resist the comfort it promised. He figured he'd sleep a little and then wake before they got home none the wiser. 

Only, it didn't happen that way, and he woke to find Karl's elbow near his head and his hand laying gently upon Stephen's hair. He felt embarrassed for some odd reason, maybe from breaking one of the rules, and quietly and carefully extracted himself from the situation. No one stirred except for him, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Stephen stood there staring at the two men. His cot was always a little off in the distance, and he had never seen them sleeping before. They had also put up a makeshift curtain for some privacy, so they didn't watch him sleeping as well. Although watching them felt a little weird, it was also comforting, as Stephen could feel how relaxed they were. Had he been in the same situation, he was pretty sure he would have tried to wake whomever slept in his bed. Yet, they managed to take the space around him, seemingly understanding that he had not been in a right way when he had come home. 

They often prompted him to rethink his actions from before he had met them. Inward reflection was needed when a person had everything stripped from themselves, and both Wong and Karl had been catalyst for his new introspective habits. It was hard to believe how much he had changed.

Quietly, Stephen went into the kitchen to make some tea, a routine he had picked up in the past month. It was like another normal day, as if he hadn't just been in bed with his friends. Part of him missed the warmth from others, and he hoped the tea would help stave off that yearning from deep within himself. Only, unlike the many times before, he couldn't shake the craving for physical comfort. 

It made him realize that he needed to start to move on. The biggest problem with doing that was he felt he would have to give up what he had acquired in the past few months. There would be loneliness again in his future, and for some reason it was a very daunting prospect at this point in time. 

He sat quietly in the relative darkness reflecting on it some more for a while. In an hour or so, he would have to get going to his job, where he would have to put on something slightly resembling a pleasant expression and greet people with the normal niceties. There he would count down the hours until he was on the bus back home, tired and wanting to climb into his cot. It was mornings like these where he missed the excitement of his days as a doctor. 

From that thought he determined it was the reason why he enjoyed being in the apartment. His life had flipped upon its head. This was exciting. The people in his life was what made it worthwhile and not his career. Karl and Wong made his day interesting, and to lose that would be a heavy blow. 

It was then that Stephen jumped out of surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The jump caused him to spill a bit more of his tea than the usual drops. He hadn't heard or saw anyone come up upon him, but when he turned his head, he saw Karl standing there. He looked at Stephen with a curious expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake. You just kept murmuring in your sleep."

Stephen just looked at him and frowned. He was normally not a heavy sleeper, nor did he often sleep for a long time. He wondered if he could be coming down with something.

"Sorry about that. It was a long day, and I-" he stopped, realizing it was a poor excuse. 

Karl looked down at him with a slightly worried expression, and Stephen felt his mouth run dry, hanging somewhat open. His heart gave a thump that he hadn't felt in a great while. As suddenly as his mouth went dry, it filled with excess saliva as he closed it. 

He slowly took a sip of his tea to cover up all the emotions in his expression that he was sure were showing. It was like an epiphany happened in that minute. Stephen couldn't believe that what he had been feeling this whole time was the low throb of desire and affection coursing through his body. It wasn't admiration or even gratefulness; it was the selfish act of yearning for someone who was not available. His mind instead had wrapped his heart up in a neater package for his spiritual consumption. It would be messy to admit his feelings otherwise. 

Stephen closed his eyes for a moment, making the decision there that he may need to leave early that morning.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just one more day, and I'll have a day off."

There was worry in Karl's eyes after Stephen said that. 

"If you're not up to it-"

"I am. I just have to keep going,"

There was a little more bite to his voice than normal, and he immediately regretted it. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I've just imposed on you too long. What happened last night shouldn't have happened."

"It's fine Stephen. There was enough room for all of us. No harm. Besides, you clearly needed the sleep. It can't be good for you to be in that cot all the time. We've grown fond of you, so I hope you don't feel restricted to a small space in here. I know you may hesitate as Wong has a particular way of things, but he's not heartless."

He gave a weak smile in response. Stephen knew that. It was plain to see after the first week or so. Both of them were kind to him. It was one reason why he didn't try to make a move on the man standing near him. Maybe he just got soft over the last few months. 

"Go back to bed," Stephen chided.

He said it without any power behind the words. Karl smiled, nodded, and took up his suggestion, looking back only once before climbing back into bed. 

It was then a sadness settled upon Stephen, but he soon pushed it away having to get the day started. In a few hours, he would be too busy to recall the night before or the morning. It was best that way.

.oOo.

Stephen almost had enough money for a deposit and a few months rent on a small apartment in the area he was currently staying. He found the lower west side to fit him better than uptown or the east side, and although there were cheaper, bigger places further out in other boroughs, he wanted to stay near the people he had come to care for. They too encouraged him to pursue places nearby. 

Life was going well for him for once, and he had a positive outlook as he headed back to Karl and Wong's place. In just one more week he could start in earnest to look at places, not just scanning ads in the paper. He decided he was going to announce his intentions that night when he got home. Karl and Wong had Sundays off, and they would probably be eating dinner by the time Stephen came back.

While walking up the stairway to the top floor where the apartment was, Stephen thought about when would be a good time to broach the subject. He figured when he got in they'd just want to chat, but if he waited too late, it may seem like he was dragging his feet about really looking for a place. As he reached for the door and unlocked it, he decided it would be best to do it before the tea they normally had for dessert. 

When he walked in, he realized they were not cooking or eating dinner, and perhaps skipped on to a kind of dessert, just not the normal kind they all had together. 

Stephen froze, not sure what to do as he heard moans. The entrance was tucked away just enough so it was hard for them to see one another. Slowly, he decided to step back in order to exit and let them have their fun together. It was exceedingly awkward, but he figured they must have lost track of time. 

Making his exit would have all gone well, if it weren't for Stephen tripping and falling upon his hands and then his shoulder, sending a wave of pain through him and causing him to yelp. He braced himself for the inevitable as he mustered the strength to get up again. The rough floor had scraped his right arm, and he tried to regain his composure. 

"Stephen?" He heard Karl call.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just gonna go to Kamar-Taj for a little bit." He thought about his situation for a second before adding, "next time just leave a note or something."

There was a pause, and he heard the unmistakable rumble of hushed voices.

"No. Don't do that. Come in," Karl called, his voice low and sounding breathless.

Stephen was going to protest, except he was curious. Part of him knew they had been doing something, but what and how far along was a mystery. Frankly, after he had admitted to himself his attraction to Karl, he wanted to see more of the man. He had sometimes been able to catch him in only bottoms after a few nights with hot temperatures, and he let his imagination run wild. 

He still hesitated, peeking around the corner before taking a step into the room. There they were, still mostly clothed, but clearly in the middle of it. Karl straddled Wong's upper thighs, and they were quite obviously aroused. Karl's shirt was open while Stephen could see Wong's pants were as well. It was odd to him how they seemed like they hadn't made a move since telling him to come in. 

Stephen absent mindedly licked his lips in response to the image before him.

"Aren't you coming?" Wong asked as deadpan as always, almost like it was a given.

Stephen blinked in a long, drawn out fashion, feeling as though this were some surreal dream from the implication. How was it possible that this was happening to him? What purpose would he serve if he was correct in his assumption that they were asking him to join in.

Cautiously, he came to the side of the bed and sat upon it, to make sure this was real. When he did so, Karl moved off Wong so the man could sit up from his reclined position. At this point, Stephen didn't know who to look at. His head moved from one side to the other, locking his eyes with Wong's at first and then slowly turning to Karl's next. He seemed at ease with it all, lust dancing between them, but not in the animalistic carnal need one might assume would be there. This was a peaceful acceptance of the situation, devoid of any pent up tension that Stephen had felt many times in the previous weeks. 

Karl learned in towards him, and Stephen expected a kiss from him. Instead, he found his jaw between the man's long fingers as Karl turned his head towards Wong before letting go.

"It's both of us or none of us."

The thought he could have one of them had never crossed his mind before, and the idea he was now being offered the chance to at least fool around with both nearly blew his mind. 

Stephen nodded as Wong leaned in. There was something very attractive to how he knew what he wanted, and how he could command a person's attention with seemingly such little effort. 

His heart beat a little faster in response as Wong lips touched his ever so lightly before deepening. His upper torso twisted with one of his hands coming to rest lightly upon Wong's still clothed chest. Stephen let himself get lost in the sensation of warming up, his whole body seemingly starting to throb at the stimulus. 

When he felt Karl palm him through the outside of his slacks, it sent a jolt through his senses, and caused him to pull away. His breathing became uneven as he tried to compose his thoughts once again. However, it would not happen as Karl moved to straddle him, leaning to kiss Wong. There was the same tenderness that he had felt, but the feelings there were most definitely deeper. A part of him felt a sense of awe of two people having a connection and trust like that. 

They stopped after some time. Stephen had no idea how much time had passed. He had been too mesmerized, keeping in tune with atmosphere he was feeling. 

“Lay down,” Karl said, pushing Stephen backward.

There was some playfulness to the force of his push that Stephen had not expected. He laid there, staring up at the two of them looking at him in various places; Wong’s eyes locked with his, while Karl licked his lips and settled upon his midsection. The shiny buttons of Stephen’s uniform reflected in Karl's eyes just ever so slightly. As Karl made to unbutton them, Stephen brought his hands up over his head, relaxing into whatever they had planned. It would all be up to them, and whatever they wanted, he would give them. He realized that although he had his desires, it wasn’t about him. It was about the collective.

Off came their clothes, piece by piece, with each of them touching, feeling, and kissing along the way. Occasionally, they repositioned themselves for more comfort and easier access to one another. They were ultimately to become a tangle of limbs. Then, there was a wave of positive emotion, reaching a peak that Stephen could not have predicted with himself being swallowed by Karl as Wong was inside of his partner. His body shook as he came in a rapturous end to his evening.

Their act had been completely satisfying, yet felt like a whirlwind. And Stephen just laid there afterward, not wanting to move or compute what had just taken place, or what the implications were for their future. Thoughts of the future he would save for another time, and he allowed himself to fall into the deepest sleep he had in quite a while. 

When he did wake, Stephen didn’t open his eyes and tried his best to close off his external senses. He wished to stay there in his bubble of happiness, but eventually knew he would have to face the inevitable. Life would continue on. He would most likely move out within a month, and even if they stayed friends, their friendship could never go back to what it once was. A little section of his heart mourned that fact. Even though he had fantasies before, they were harmless. Now he had a taste of what he had craved. He wasn’t sure if he could be around them after this and not desire what he just had. 

When he did allow himself to open his eyes, he found himself alone. He then started to smell the beautiful smell of food. Eating was something he had neglected to do when he came home the night before, and his stomach immediately started to feel it. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to sit up right away. 

When he heard footsteps coming closer, he laid still, but wasn’t going to pretend as if he were still sleeping. It would be too obvious. 

“Are you getting out of bed or not?” Wong prompted; it was clearly not a real question.

“Yea, just give me a moment,” Stephen responded.

“The food is getting cold.”

The note of irritation in his voice cause Stephen to smirk. Of course if anything made Wong take offense it was when someone ignored his hard work, no matter what kind of work it was. It wasn’t a praise thing so much as it was the basic decency of an acknowledgement. 

Stephen did as he was urged to, throwing on his discarded underwear and putting on his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. It was too much effort to do any more, and it would be rather pointless with the fact that he needed a shower. 

Karl sat in front of his plate, pointedly not looking at Stephen, as Wong came back to sit down with them. It was the morning after essentially. Although he knew if the two other men slept, it was not for long due to their internal clocks. 

Wong looked at Karl and then Stephen, and Stephen took note how the man was clearly thinking about the next thing that should happen. Stephen knew, because he was doing the same. If he had less sense, he would crack a joke, but this was the one time where the awkwardness in the room was better than trying to defuse it. 

They said nothing until Wong put down his utensils and sighed a heavy sigh.

"Are you going to tell him? Or shall I?" Wong asked of Karl.

Stephen turned his head towards Karl, secretly waiting for the shoe to drop. They'd probably be kicking him out, or telling him that it was all a mistake. He braced for the worst.

In response, Karl licked his lips before they became thinner in a pondering look that bordered on worry. He also put his utensils down. Those delicate, yet strong hands that were wrapped around his cock only the night before, laid upon the small table they sat at. Their digits began to lightly drum upon the surface.

"We want you to stay and figure out where things will go with this. We know it's a lot to ask, but over the course of the last few months we've both developed feelings for you beyond what we could have anticipated," Karl finally said.

Stephen's mouth nearly dropped open from the confession. It was not expected at all, and he could understand the hesitancy of the pair to ask it. These kinds of things were not done, except in exotic, illegally printed stories. Having a one off was one thing, but this was commitment. Even in their welcoming corner of the city, if others were to find out, it could spell trouble for them. They could lose a lot, and more than what Stephen had lost when his tendencies towards both women  _ and _ men had been discovered by the head of the hospital. This could be dangerous to them. 

For a few moments, Stephen didn't know what to say. Both his head and heart screamed yes, but a little voice in the back was telling him to hold on and truly think about it. 

"I would like that more than anything, but I don't want anyone to risk anything," he finally responded. 

"Without risks there are no rewards," Wong replied, nonchalantly.

Stephen bit at his lips and nodded. It was done. He was in. They all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief internally and relax at their decision. It had been a bold move on their part, and Stephen could figure out it had been planned for longer than the night before. He didn't wager to guess what brought it about, but he was glad it did come about. 

.oOo.

They each had their roles to play at times, and this time Stephen's part was to unpack the boxes Wong and Karl brought up the stairs to their new place. Bigger, with two bedrooms instead of none, it would hopefully relieve some of the issues they did have in the past few months. At times they felt like they were living on top of one another, sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad way. 

As Stephen continued to go through the boxes, he eventually came across a box with miscellaneous odds and ends. As he started to unpack one there were many things that he had not seen before, but as he slowly got to the bottom there were familiar objects that had meaning for him: the cracked cup from the night the power went out, a decorative spoon from their first vacation together, an invitation to a performance of Karl's professionally. It warmed his heart when he came across a picture that had been taken by one of the artists that frequented the bar. All three of them stood there, deep in conversation, each one of them smiling in their own ways. Karl’s brilliant white smile stood out amongst Stephen’s grin and Wong’s smirk. Stephen decided it would be best to tack it up on the living room wall. They’d get a frame for it later. 

It felt like a natural progression to their story, one that was not close to being finished anytime soon. Stephen finally felt like he found somewhere to belong. He had finally found a home.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are love. ♡


End file.
